fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Alexander Akiyama
|status = Active |relatives = Ezra Akiyama (Father) Anastasia Akiyama (Mother) (Formerly deceased; timeline altered) Mara Akiyama (Formerly deceased; timeline altered) Sif Akiyama (Aunt) Eugene Woodland (Uncle) Brooke Woodland (Cousin) Violet Woodland (Cousin) |magic =Territory Yakuma Eighteen War Gods Magic Scorching Gale Devil Slayer Magic Devil Synchronization Telekinesis Telepathy |japanese voice = |english voice= |image gallery=no |occupation = Mage Royal Prince |base of operations = Fiore (X816) (Formerly) Fiore (X791)|weapons = |partner = Minerva Orland (Formerly)}} Alexander Akiyama (アレクサンダー・秋山 Arekusandā Akiyama) is the future son of Ezra Akiyama and Anastasia Zharkov, making him an Esper like his mother, as well as a technical Demigod due to his father's true nature. He, along with the children of other specific Mages from Sabertooth and Unchained Soul, came back to the present in order to prevent an occurance that would spell the end of all life in Earth Land over time. It was also recently revealed, by the thoughts of others, that Alexander is in fact, in his time, a Prince of what remains of humanity. Following that future being erased and replaced, it is now known that everything is the way it should be, but it can be assumed that Alex is still Prince of Fiore in that time. Also, it was revealed that Alex, in time, will actually grow to become what is known as the "Nexus of Magic" (魔法のネクサス, Mahō no Nekusasu), an exceptionally powerful source of Magical Power that even puts fear into the likes of Wizard Saints, as a result of his mighty parental heritage. Appearance Alexander is a slim-bodied young man of average height with spiky, brushed-down chestnut hair and large, hazel eyes. His bangs are generally pushed away from his face with just a few strands left hanging over his forehead. His Sabertooth insignia is located on his left collarbone. In regards to his clothing, his current attire consists of a long-sleeved, white V-neck shirt with blue lining, a red sweater tied around his waist, dark green shorts, black socks and blue-and-gold sneakers. Underneath his shirt is a loose, black tank top. He wears a black beanie over his head and a pair of Magic Headphones around his neck. Alexander also wears a large, black Lacrima wristwatch on his left wrist that can track targets and communicate in a similar manner to Archive over large distances. He also wears a golden pendant that belonged to his mother, which was given to him by her in her last moments of life. In almost a decade, he has never once taken the necklace off of his body. Following the final battle with Leona, Alex's original outfit ended up getting destroyed for the most part, with only his shorts surviving, barely. Afterwards, he was given a new outfit that consisted of a black zip hoodie with white trim, a creamy-white sweatshirt beneath it, and then a red shirt beneath that. Alongside those, he also now wears thin white trousers with a pair of red Converse-esque shoes. He also has a pair of black headphones as well. Personality In his younger years, Alexander was a sweet and loving child. He always hung around with his younger sister, and his parents (to the dismay of both siblings) when they tagged along. However, that all changed then the Magical Barrier Disease took the lives of his mother and sister. Now Alexander is a loud, rude and prideful teenager. He is very brash and brutal, showing no hesitation to hurt his opponents in battle, and is quite irritable. However, he does seem to have a fear of his father, the most powerful Wizard in Fiore of their time, Ezra and does not even think about challenging his requests or orders. ]] Despite his "rough-around-the-edges" demeanour, he does have a soft spot for his family and friends. He ferociously protects younger cousin Violet and close friend Josh Chance, acting as a guardian of sorts. He seems to have a friendly rivalry with his other cousin, Brooke and has a relatively large crush on Brianna Chance, something they both get embarassed about when mentioned. Befitting his nature as an apparent "prince", Alexander seems to have elements of nobility within him. After he had been placed in a hypnotic trance by Michelle Himura, he was ordered by her to attack his own loved ones, however he managed to momentarily break through the control, and ask his friends to kill him, shedding tears, while looking at Brianna in the background. It is most likely that he is unable to bear the thought of harming them, especially Bree, to the point he'd rather die than do such a thing. History Alexander was born prior to the initial outbreak of what is known, in his time, as the "Magic Barrier Disease", a virus started by a certain Mage who wields Magical Barrier Particles rather than actual Magic. This very disease took the lives of his mother and his younger sister. When Alexander's father became the Emperor of Earthland's last Empire, Alexander thus became its Prince. Synopsis Alexander has just recently came back in time with other future children to prevent the creation and spread of a life-destroying disease. Magic and Abilities Esper Physiology By birthright and lineage, Alex is an Esper like his mother. As a result, he possesses a natural, boosted affinity for Magics revolving around the usage of his mind. However, similar to his Mother, it seems that Alex has developed Telekinesis and Telepathy in a way that makes them closer to natural abilities and prowess, rather than the learning and practicing of their respective Magic styles. *'Telekinesis' (テレキネシス Terekineshisu): A psychic-type Magic that employs the mind in order to manipulate objects, people, substances, etc. In other words, mind-over-matter. Alex has also demonstrated the creation of incredibly powerful barriers capable of even blocking attacks from an Archdemon, however it should be noted that Alex was in an enhanced state carried out by his father's Enchantment. In this enhanced state, Alex has been seen to be capable of easily turning an entire mountainous territory into a large mound of dust, without any visible signs of strain. **'Flight': A feat of macro-telekinesis, Alex has been shown easily levitating himself and another person to simulate flight. **'Astral Cloud' (星気雲, Seiki Kumo): A spell that generates raw, unrelenting telekinetic forces from Alex's body with extreme concussive power. **'Cog Bullet Wave' (認知ブレットウェーブ, Ninchi Dangan Wēbu): A spell that manifests as a large array of solid constructs of both psionic energy and Magical Power that is fired upon opponents akin to machine-gun fire. **'Crush': Alex has displayed being able to use his Telekinesis to completely crush and obliterate a massive expanse of mountains into nothing but dust. *'Telepathy' (念話, Terepashī): Alex has revealed to possess this Magical ability, and at a rather potent level as well, as he has shown he is capable of breaking into multiple minds at one time and having his way with them. **'Pain Inducement': While not a spell, Alex has displayed the ability to enter the mind of a target and induce incredible levels of psychic torment upon said mind, bringing them endless amounts of unbearable pain. Magical Abilities Territory (絶対領土, テリトリー, Teritorī): The first Magic Alex has displayed since his arrival in the past, but it is not known if it was the first Magic he actually learned. He seems to have the same habit as his former mentor Minerva of speaking the language of the extinct Yakuma Tribe when casting this Magic in battle. This Magic involves the manipulation of the space in the user's line of vision. As seen by Alex's mentor Minerva, features of this Magic include remote teleportation (swapping places with others), teleporting people and items into her grasp/vicinity) and so on. Yakuma Eighteen War Gods Magic (ヤクマ十八闘神魔法 Yakuma Jūhachi Tōjin Mahō): Alexander has recently demonstrated a knowledge of the spells used by the Yakuma War Gods, taught to him by his now-deceased-in-his-own-time mentor Minerva Orland. This was shown when he activated Yagdo Rigora in battle against his father. *' ' (ャグド・リゴォラ Yagudo Rigōra): Alexander used this spell againt his father, despite it being reflected back on him, causing Alex to receive the damage instead. For this spell to be cast, Alexander moves his arms in a circular motion while reciting an incantation, after which he spreads his arms wide, summoning a stone, god-like effigy with intricate designs on its body, which then erupts into a monumentous explosion of light that ravages whatever may lie in its vicinity. AlexMagic2(MSE).jpg|The Magic Circle that appears when casting this spell AlexMagic3(MSE).jpg|Xirran Halor Goran *'Xirran Halor Goran': This spell begins with Alex's body beginning to glow, followed promptly by an absolutely massive Magic Circle appearing on the ground beneath him, with a radius big enough to engulf a medium-sized city. The intricate lines within the circle begin to shimmer as Alex starts an incantation, as it is with all Yakuma spells, and ending it with the name of the spell. When the phrase is complete, the pattern shines bright enough disorientate other people, and without warning, a gargantuan blast of pure Magical Energy erupts out of the circle, completetly shredding the landscape for quite a distance, and even shaking the earth similar to a quake, noticeable from miles away. Scorching Gale Devil Slayer Magic: Alex is capable of using this incredibly destructive Magic that combines fire and wind with quite some efficiency, however it does seem to take more out of him than his other Magics do. Other than actual spells, he is capable of wielding the elemental energies of this Magic through his limbs, and possibly his entire body. The might of his fire has also proven great enough to leave a scorched burn mark upon a Werewolf, who are known to possess accelerated healing, that needed outside assistance and treatment. Also, like other Devil Slayers, Alex has began manifesting the signature black skin of this odd Magic. *'Scorching Gale Devil's Rage': Alex can generate a flaming wind from his mouth in the form of an unstoppably powerful beam that, upon its first full activation, was powerful enough to engulf almost an entire fourty foot cave, and rip up through the Earth to create a tunnel to the surface from almost one hundred feet below the ground. *'Scorching Gale Devil's Eviscerating Wings': Alex swings his arms towards his opponents, releasing a flurry of dark purple ring-like waves of fire that are imbued with powerful gusting winds upon his opponents, slicing through everything they hit while simultaneously combusting said things. Devil Synchronization: Although not officially recognised, Alex technically, recently, tapped into this innate ability that all Devil Slayers have the potential to achieve, with Alex's case initially thought to be a result of being enhanced by his father's Magic in order to fight an Archdemon, but it was later revealed by Ezra himself that the Enchantment he had casted had immediately left the boy after fighting Leona. However, it seems that Alex was not ready for this ability to appear in his arsenal; shortly after the battle ended, unseen by those around him, Alex was grinning sadistically to himself, and the white schlera of his eyes turned pitch black, and his hazel irises turned deep red. It appears that there is actually, apparently, an entire separate demonic entity residing within Alex's body and soul, as when his own Magic was nullified by a Jutsu Shiki, the entity thanked them for it, revealing itself to have been imprisoned within Alex for almost twenty years just by the sheer amount of power that the boy possesses. When the entity is in control, Alex's body gains further demonic mutations; his entire body turned a mixed shade of maroon and black, the original wings grew to five times their debut size, and his tail had become more streamlined, gaining a razor-sharp bladed tip. *'Self-Sustenance': As stated by Alex when in this state, he (or "they" as he proclaimed) do not require sustenance as he does when in his normal form, before demonstrating being able to move perfectly fine, despite there been a Jutsu Shiki cast that would remove his oxygen if he used any of his Magic or his natural abilities (Telekinesis and Telepathy). (星霊魔法, Seirei Mahō): Just recently, Alex revealed that he also in fact knew this Magic, employing it with notable proficiency, as he was easily able to summon three of the Zodiac Spirits at once, one of which is one of the most powerful of the Twelve. *'Multiple Summons': Alex, right off the bat as his debut technique for this Magic, summoned three Spirits at once, something that is known to be a forbidden technique due to how dangerous and taxing it can be on the summoner, however Alex has yet to display any discomfort from such technique. Immense Magical Power: Alexander is known as the strongest of his group in the future, far outclassing even Akabane, Brianna Chance and Brooke Woodland in terms of raw power. He was capable of expending Magic long enough to wipe out an entire pack of large Wyverns, and when his aura is exerted, it resembles an actual pillar of energy, rather than a smog of it, and is able to be seen and felt from at least a mile away due to the scale of its power and brilliance. He has even summoned three of the Zodiac Spirits simultaneously. In future years, it has been revealed that Alex's power will grow to become what is known as the "Nexus of Magic"; a being with unimaginable Magical Power in their possession. As stated by the apparent demonic entity within Alex, he holds such an extreme well of pure Magical Power in his body, both active and latent, that it was enough to keep said entity at bay for almost twenty years, before it was nullified by a Jutsu Shiki, effectively freeing it. Physical Abilities Enhanced Speed: While not at the same level as Hayden Chance, Alex still possesses a level of speed that can be deemed as incredible. He has caught up to a fleeing attacker in a Magic Vehicle just by running, a notable feat. *'Enhanced Reflexes and Agility': One of Alex's most noteworthy displays of his reflexes was dodging a gunshot occurring directly at him from less than a foot away from his face without even getting a scratch. He can also effortlessly leap through canopies in trees, going from branch to branch as if he were raised up there. Incredible Willpower: It was recently proven that Alex has incredible resolves and an extreme amount of willpower, enough so that when combined with his innate Magical Power, it was able to keep a demonic entity under control for almost two decades. Equipment Ren-Tech: The signature creations of Ren Akagami. In Alex's time, Ren became a renowned inventor, and provided Alex and his group with numerous technological devices for them to use to their advantage in the now-formerly apocalyptic wasteland that they called home. One of the devices includes an advanced Dokodomo Door that can "hack" (breach) anyone else's own, as seen when the group first arrived in the past. Another device Alex owns is what looks like a wrist watch but is actually a near-Omni-tool that has a GPS, a video and audio communication and recording feature, a media (photo) capture, as well as even a miniature, more up-scale version of the present-time's version of the Magical Power Finder, focused on the power radiating within Alex's body, a unique accessory to Alex's personal device due to his parental heritage; the two most powerful Wizards in Earth Land, one of whom is thousands of years old and possesses nigh-unparalleled knowledge of Magic and has a God in his body. Celestial Spirit Gate Keys: Alexander has so far shown that he owns three of the twelve Gold Keys, and it is unknown if he owns any other types, such as the Silver Keys. It should also be noted that Alex is from almost three decades in the future, so the Keys that he wields are in fact their future counterparts. *' ': Summons the Water Bearer, . *' ': Summons the Scorpion, . *' ': Summons the Heavenly Scales, . Trivia *Alexander is based off of Misaki Yata from the K Project series. Credit to his creators. Category:Mrs Sting Eucliffe Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Males Category:Future-Based Category:Sabertooth Category:S-Class Nominee Category:Territory Magic User